Conveyor belt systems are commonly used to move goods. Such systems include a drive roller, tail roller and a belt looped around the drive roller and tail roller. The drive roller may be driven by an external motor that is connected to the drive roller through a hub or shaft. Alternatively, the drive roller may be driven by an internal motor within the roller. Such rollers having an internal motor are commonly referred to in the art as “drum motors” or “motorized pulleys.”
Drum motors include a shell that engages the belt during rotation and which houses the motor. End caps are fitted within the shell at both ends to seal the drum motor internals. A shaft extends through the end caps and is fixed to an external structural component (e.g., conveyor belt framework) to allow the shell and end caps to rotate about the shaft. The motor is attached to the shaft within the shell. The motor engages gears attached to the end cap to force the end cap to rotate. This rotation is translated through the end cap to the shell. A lubricating fluid is added to the inner chamber formed between the shell and end caps to lubricate moving components. The shell and end caps are conventionally metal to properly seal the inner chamber and to prevent the shell from slipping relative to the end caps during rotation.
Metal shells and, particularly stainless shells, commonly stain the conveyor belt which affects the aesthetics of the system and is a concern in food grade environments. Further, use of metal shells may in some instances cause belt lugs to overrun pulley grooves. Conventional drum motors also operate at relatively high temperatures which reduces the lifetime of the motor.
A need exists for new drum motors that are less costly, do not stain conveyor belts and that may be operated at relatively lower temperatures while maintaining a fluid-tight seal.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.